Adam Warlock
"Him" Adam Warlock is an artificial human created in a facility called the Beehive by scientists calling themselves the Enclave. He is birthed in a cocoon-like structure, created to be the perfect human with enhanced abilities, as part of a scheme for the Enclave to rule the Earth. After meeting Alicia Masters, Him rebels against the Enclave and escapes. Later, the newborn Him decides to take Sif of Asgard as his mate, leading to a battle with her comrade Thor. Following this encounter, Him journeys into outer space, cocooning his form again. Him's cocoon is recovered by the High Evolutionary, who befriends him and gives him the name "Warlock." The High Evolutionary reveals that he created a version of Earth without evil, calling it Counter-Earth. But another of his creations called the Man Beast introduced corruption into this world and now the Evolutionary wants Warlock's help to save Counter-Earth from the villain's evil. The High Evolutionary gives Warlock the green Soul Gem (also referred to as the "Soul Jewel") to help him in this fight. When he arrives on Counter-Earth, Warlock suffers amnesia and only recalls his name. Four teenagers find him and befriend him. Thinking "Warlock" sounds like a surname, they give him the first name of "Adam." Adam Warlock faces the Man Beast and dies in the process, but then resurrects thanks to forming another regeneration cocoon around himself. After the Man Beast's defeat, Warlock leaves Counter-Earth to find a new purpose. In his travels through space, Warlock encounters the Universal Church of Truth, an intergalactic religious organization that is building into an empire by controlling different worlds and indoctrinating the populations to their religion. The church is led by a man called the Magus. Warlock opposes the Magus and he soon recruits allies in his fight against the Universal Church of Truth: Pip the Troll, the assassin Gamora, and Gamora's employer and adoptive father, Thanos of Titan. Eventually, Warlock discovers that the Magus is a future version of himself who traveled back in time after being driven insane by the use of his Soul Gem and imprisonment by the cosmic being known as the In-Betweener. Warlock chooses to alter his timeline by visiting himself a few months into the future and stealing his own soul before he is imprisoned, essentially committing suicide to prevent the Magus from ever existing (later stories showed that the Universal Church of Truth still came into being, but less powerful). Warlock then continues his journeys, knowing he has seen his own death but not knowing exactly when it will happen. While fighting off the Stranger's attempt to steal the Soul Gem, Warlock discovers the existence of five other related gems. Thanos gains possession of these gems (later known as the Infinity Gems) and plans to use them to blow up Earth's sun. Warlock finds that Thanos has destroyed Pip's mind and left Gamora mortally wounded. To end their suffering and give them a chance at continued existence, Warlock takes Pip and Gamora's souls into the world within his Soul Gem. Warlock then enlists the aid of the Avengers, Captain Marvel, and Moondragon to battle Thanos. When Thanos mortally wounds Warlock and leaves him for dead, Warlock's younger self appears and takes the dying version's soul at last. In the Soul World of the gem, Adam is reunited with Pip, Gamora and others. The other gathered heroes continue their fight against Thanos but are losing. The cosmic entities Lord Chaos and Master Order intervene, influencing Spider-Man to temporarily release Warlock's soul from the Soul Gem. Warlock, now a spiritual being of new power, ends the battle by turning Thanos to stone, returning to the Soul Gem immediately afterward. For a while, Warlock finds a peaceful life in the Soul World with Pip, Gamora, and others. Rebirthhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adam_Warlock&action=edit&section=6 edit Thanos is defeated and Warlock obtains the Gauntlet, becoming a near-supreme being of the universe. Warlock allows Earth's heroes to believe that Thanos is dead, but in truth the villain starts a new life of seclusion, deciding he no longer wishes power and will no longer involve himself in the affairs of others. Following this, a hearing attended by the various cosmic beings of the universe such as Eternity and Galactus protest Adam's worthiness and argue that there is still the threat of him eventually becoming the Magus. The cosmic Living Tribunal, whose power and authority exceeds Warlock's, decides that Warlock cannot be trusted to keep the Infinity Gauntlet. The gems will be divided among other beings of Warlock's choosing. Warlock keeps the soul gem for himself and gives one gem each to Pip, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Moondragon, and a reformed Thanos. Warlock dubs the group the Infinity Watch and suggests they go their separate ways but eventually they agree to live together as a team, except for Thanos whose identity as a gem-bearer is kept secret from the group for an extended period of time. Years after his defeat at Warlock's hands, Thanos is reverted from stone back to living flesh and becomes the consort of Death. Seeking to equal Death in power, he once again collects the Infinity Gems, forming them into the Infinity Gauntlet. When the Silver Surfer confronts Thanos, the villain sends the Surfer into the Soul Gem. In the world of the Soul Gem, the Surfer meets Adam Warlock and convinces him that his help is needed again to defeat Thanos. Warlock agrees and Pip and Gamora decided to accompany him. Warlock transmits himself and his two friends into the bodies of three Earth people who recently died in a car accident, then uses his power to rebuild these human bodies into copies of their original forms. To stop Thanos, Warlock leads a group of Earth's superheroes against him. It is later revealed that during Warlock's temporary possession of the Gauntlet, he purged good and evil from his being, leaving him entirely a creature of logic. His good and evil aspects take on life as two new physical beings — the evil half becomes a new incarnation of the Magus, while the good half is a woman calling herself the Goddess. The Magus attempts to become the supreme being in the universe, unleashing an army of dopplegangers against Earth's heroes. He is defeated, partly thanks to the Goddess stealing some of his resources, which she in turn tries to use to eliminate all life in the universe so that it can be cleansed of sin. Warlock, aided by an army of superheroes, eventually defeats each in turn, and absorbs them into the Soul Gem, reuniting good and evil with his soul. Later, the Infinity Watch battles to protect the soul gem from Count Abyss, a powerful entity who has no soul of his own. After finally defeating him, the infinity gems are stolen by Rune, a vampire from a parallel universel. The Infinity Watch disbands and Warlock tracks down Rune. Following the discovery of a seventh gem, Warlock and the gems are returned to the main Marvel Universe. Later, several clones of Thanos go rogue. To defeat them, Thanos works alongside a group of superheroes and Adam Warlock, who is reborn from his cocoon yet again with a slightly altered appearance and nature. Events lead to Thanos obtaining the god-like power of the Heart of the Universe, but Warlock convinces him to relinquish it. Warlock later assists Thanos' in his quest to redeem himself at last. Annihilation: Conquesthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adam_Warlock&action=edit&section=7 edit During the "Annihilation" war, so many beings are killed that Warlock is incapacitated by the backlash of souls. He reforms his cocoon around himself to recover properly. When the threat of the techno-organic Phalanx rises, Moondragon and her partner Quasar awaken Warlock so he can help. Once the Phalanx is defeated, Warlock agrees to join Gamora as part of his newly-formed Guardians of the Galaxy, formed and led by Peter Quill, the hero Star-Lord. Warlock shares a few adventures with the Guardians. Later, Warlock attempts to repair damage done to the Spacetime continuum by patching in a piece of an alternate, stable timeline. This other timeline he draws from turns out to be the original future where he became the Magus. By "stitching" that event into his own timeline, Warlock immediately transforms into a third incarnation of the Magus. He attempts to gain control of the Universal Church of Truth, leading to a battle against the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Magus then allies himself with Lord Mar-Vell, but is killed when he fails a mission. The Universal Church of Truth resurrects the Magus as a child, but then the Annihilators imprison him inside his cocoon. His cocoon remains under the watch of the Annihilators. Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adam_Warlock&action=edit&section=9 edit The Magushttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adam_Warlock&action=edit&section=10 edit Warlock is later resurrected and acquires the Infinity Gauntlet, a powerful artifact that gives one control over nearly every aspect of the universe. Believing he couldn't be swayed by good or evil impulses, Adam unknowingly expels all but logic from his psyche. The evil, corrupt, base desires becomes a physical being who names himself the Magus. The second Magus wageswar on Warlock and other superheroes in an attempt to gain the Infinity Gauntlet for himself, but fails when Warlock replaces the Reality Gem with a powerless replica, creating a crucial gap in the Magus's powers that results in him being overwhelmed by Eternity. After the Magus is defeated, he is trapped in the Soul Gem. Since he is only part of a soul himself, the dark half, he cannot interact with the other inhabitants of Soul World and exists only as a phantom. There have been a few incarnations of the Magus. They are usually a corrupted version of Adam Warlock, though one was a physical avatar of his evil nature, existing independently. The original Magus is Adam Warlock's potential future, evil self who has traveled to the past and rules a religious empire called the Universal Church of Truth. To ensure his own creation, he guides his younger self Warlock through a series of actions that will result in his becoming the Magus. With the aid ofThanos, Warlock alters his future and destroys the Magus's timeline, erasing him from existence. The Magus later escapes the Soul Gem in an immaterial form, then absorbs the life energies of others to regain tangibility and power. He attempts to usurp the cosmic power of Genis-Vell, but is defeated and revert to an ethereal entity. The Magus then retaliates against Genis's friends and allies. The Magus wounds Moondragon and then heals her, revealing that she is destined to become his slave. Warlock attempted to repair a damaged area of the spacetime continuum by "stitching" in part of an alternate, stable timeline. This turned out to be the original timeline where he became the Magus, causing Warlock to immediately transform into a new version of his corrupted self. The Magus is killed, but then resurrected as a child by the Universal Church of Truth, only to then be imprisoned in a new cocoon by the Annihilators. The Goddesshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adam_Warlock&action=edit&section=11 edit The Goddess is the embodiment of Adam Warlock's goodness, created when he uses the Infinity Gauntlet to remove the quality from himself. She appears as a central figure in the 1993 limited series Infinity Crusade. She assembles a collection of cosmic cubes and forges them into a Cosmic Egg. Using its power, she recreatesCounter-Earth, dubbing it Paradise Omega. Embarking on a crusade to eliminate sin, the Goddess uses telepathy to control spiritual beings across the universe, recruiting them to her cause. When Warlock and Earth's other heroes learn she plans to destroy all sin by destroying anything capable of sin, they rally against her. She is defeated when her followers learn her true goal, and is absorbed into the soul gem. Earth Xhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adam_Warlock&action=edit&section=12 edit In the Earth X limited series, Mar-Vell is reincarnated as the child of the synthetic Adam Warlock/Him and Kismet/Her. Powers Adam Warlock possesses a number of superhuman properties and powers derived from his artificially determined genetic structure. Quantum Magic: Adam received these abilities after emerging from the Cocoon during the event of the events of Annihilation. He describes himself as a "Quantum Magician". Though It is not fully understood If it is, indeed, magic. *''Spell-Crafting:Adam Warlock has the ability to crafts "spells" with his "Quantum Magic" for a variety of desired effects. With this ability he has deleted a Witch Mark from his body cased by Magique in which was known to be impossible to do. In conjunction with his Energy Manipulating, Adam used this ability to create large explosions and merge timelines. Although the total capabilities of this power is unknown, He does require adequate power depending on how grand of a feat he wishes to perform. *Soul Manipulation: Adam has the ability to manipulate souls. He seems to still retain this ability, despite having this ability before the events of Annihilation. This may be because this power was gain from the use of the Soul Gem over the years. He was able to reforge Phyla-Vell's sword with the billions of Kree souls around him. *Energy Manipulation: Adam has been seen able to manipulate his Quantum Magic to generate force fields in which could withstand the explosion of a star and produce conclusive energy blasts which were powerful enough to dent even Ultron in his giant form during the events of Annihilation. Powered by theUniversal Church of Truth 's faith, Adam Warlock manipulated the power of Terrigen Bomb that was powerful enough to destroy the whole reality (aka universe)and merged 2 timelines. *Matter Manipulation: This is another power Adam seem to retain under his Quantum Magic from since his rebirth. Adam transmuted the mineral content of a planetoid in the Disradi System into an unknown ultra transition metal that didn't exist. Prior to his rebirth in Annihilation, Adam has been seen able to turn hounds into humans, transmuting bullets into water, transmuting parachutes into air, and shrinking monsters with the use of the Soul Gem. He's even been able to turn Thanos into stone without the actual Soul Gem. *Teleport'' *''Telekinesis'' *''Healing'' *''Energy Construct: Although seldomly used, Adam has ability to construct something out of Quantum Energy such as a sword or a piece of armor. *Quantum Magic Augmentation: After being reborn from the cocoon during Annihilation, Adam no longer seems to use Cosmic Energy to enhance his physical stats. However, he seems to use Quantum Energy to a much similar effect. However, he does require a degree of concentration in order to enhance himself much like he did when he used Cosmic Energy. Without concentration, Adam is only slightly above the physical stats of a human. **Superhuman Strength: Warlock possesses superhuman strength, listed at class 4. He can use his quantum energy to increase his strength, enabling him to reach class 40 for less than one hour. However, Adam Warlock has been able to go head-to-head with & damage beings such as Wonder Man, Thor, and Olik. **Superhuman Speed: Warlock is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. He was able to dodge an attack from Galactus's at point blank range and reappeared above him. Whether or not he did this by teleporting is unknown. He's also been able to move at speeds Drax couldn't see. **Superhuman Stamina: Warlock's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. While not employing his quantum magic to enhance his natural physical strength, Warlock can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **Superhuman Agility: Warlock's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Reflexes: Warlock's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling him to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Durability: Warlock's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. He is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, the vacuum of space, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. Adam has survived punishment from Thor, a Thanos clone, Drax, and Man-Beast, despite them outclassing him physically. **Flight: He can also employ quantum energy to negate the force of gravity beneath him, enabling him to fly. In an Earth-like atmosphere, Warlock is easily capable of reaching the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. While in outer space, however, Warlock was capable of attaining faster than light velocities. 'Soul Affinity: Although Adam exhibit this power with the Soul Gem, However, has also exhibit such powers without the Soul Gem, such as exorcising a demon from a man's Soul, see into a woman's soul and enter her soul. Due to his adventures with the Silver Surfer and having share a soul-link with him, he was even able to control the Silver Surfer's Board. He also has shared souls with Doctor Strange. ''Cosmic Awareness'': Adam has the ability to detect or produce wormholes and other irregularities in space on a cosmic scale. He also has the ability to sense whenever someone is teleporting. In addition, it is revealed Adam exist beyond the realm of Chaos and Order and is outside the Influence of the Cosmic entity, Eternity. **Space-warps Locater: He could use his quantum magic to locate and enter natural space-warps, discontinuities in the fabric of space, in order to traverse interstellar space. **Reality Warp Resistance: Due to his firm grasp on Reality, Adam is highly resistant to Reality Warping. He was unfazed by Maya's "Dance of Unreality" ''Telepathy'':Without the Soul Gem, Adam was capable of Astral Projection. He fought the Goddess with this ability. He was capable of attacking her physical form and unfazed by any of her cosmic blasts. ''Immortality'': While Adam can be killed, he never truly dies. This is due to the fact his Soul is so strong, evenDeath herself cannot claim his soul. As such, he can be reborn. ''Evolutionary Cocoon''''': Adam Warlock is able to spin a cocoon around him at will in a matter of seconds. He did so infrequently during his short life, usually to protect himself from mortal harm, and usually he would emerge from the cocoon at a further level of physical or mental maturity. It is not known where the substance of the cocoon came from, or where it went after he emerged from it. *http://marvel.wikia.com/Adam_Warlock_(Earth-616) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Warlock